Southerner Cajun Harry Potter Challenge
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: A new idea! Possible crossover with Supernatural or pure Harry Potter, both works! What would happen if Harry was raised as a Cajun? Or more precisely a Redneck? This challenge can be a pure Harry Potter one or be crossed easily with the Supernatural series. For more information, please read inside.


**Challenge #9: Southerner/Cajun Harry Potter.**

What if Lily was not so inclined to trust blindly Dumbledore's Fidelius and Peter Pettigrew as a secret keeper? Even in canon, everybody who knew Lily was basically calling her the Brightest witch of her age. So why would she not have some backup plans in case everything went wrong? Lily survives that night, as well as Harry. This time, it's James who gave his life for his family.

**Requirements:**

\- Lily and Harry both lives after October 31 1981.

\- James doesn't.

\- Lily has many backup plans and contingencies to flee Britain with her son. She goes in hiding somewhere where absolutely nobody in Wizarding Britain would think to look. She goes in Louisiana, near New Orleans, in The United States.

\- There she change both her and Harry's name to live in anonymity. Her new name is up to you, but Harry became Johnny B. Goode. Yes, exactly like the song from Chuck Berry.

\- Lily in traumatized in her own way from her husband's death and the destruction of her previous life, she refuse vehemently to return to Europe, she doesn't even want to hear about Great Britain.

\- Lily hides Harry's heritage from him. Yes, they can live comfortably with all the money she put aside in case of emergencies, but she prefers to teach her son to lives with the bare necessities. They are very tight with the locals who lives of the bayou.

\- Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts before his fourth year when his name can/could/will come out of the Goblet of Fire. That the event is of Dumbledore's or Voldemort's plots are up to you. But you have to make the chase worthwhile. Finding them won't be easy for Dumbledore and his people.

\- Harry attend a local day school where the curriculum is a neat mix of magical and no magicals subjects. He also knew a few tricks from the local voodoo practitioner. -Harry must be a very talented guitar player and he doesn't answer at all to Harry or Mr. Potter but to Johnny, John for friends or Mr. Goode.

-Somewhere downs along the line, the Horcrux in Harry's/Johnny's scar MUST be removed.

\- Harry/Johnny is not a good little student. In fact he is very independent and only his mother or a law officer can really make him fold. Irony, he is a genius in his own right and excel at school without trying.

**Forbidden:**

\- Harry going to the Dursleys.

\- Lily dying before her old age.

\- Harry/Johnny giving up his music and his redneck teachings.

\- Harry/Johnny going along with Dumbledore's Greater Good plan.

\- Harry/Johnny siding with Voldemort.

\- Lily remarrying. She can have some flings or friends with benefits relationships alond the line, but she won't enter into holy matrimony ever again.

-Harry/Johnny abandoning his mother.

**Recommended:**

\- Crossover with Supernatural.

\- Time travel.

\- Harry/Johnny shooting a pure-blood bigot in the ass with a Winchester carbine. XD

\- Harry/Johnny being a crack-shot with a gun.

\- Gabriel/Loki is Harry/Johnny's father figure.

\- Ladies Man Harry/Johnny.

\- Extensive use of southerner/Cajun lingo and swear words.

\- Harry/Johnny hates bullies and won't let them get away with their acts if he catch them in the act.

**Optional:**

\- Somewhere in the school year in Hogwarts, Harry/Johnny just decide to wipe out his guitar and launch himself in the song Johnny B. Goode for the fun of it.

\- Harry/Johnny struck an unholy alliance with the Weasleys Twins and they summon Loki to spread chaos, mayhem and disorder into Hogwarts. Pretentious gits beware! Mouhahahahaha! XD

\- Harry/Johnny struck a friendship/romantic interest with Luna Lovegood and/or others not as often seen girls like Tracey Davis or others.

**Well, that's it. Send me a private message or an e-mail if you want more details or if you're interested. :)**


End file.
